


Put On Your War-Paint

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Post-Iron Man 3, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper would be a phoenix rising from the ashes, beautiful and strong, but Natasha was done with being reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Your War-Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Natasha/Pepper - phoenix.

Natasha was used to seeing Pepper buttoned-up and ready for business. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just _Pepper,_ and Natasha loved her—itineraries and all.

But after getting the call from Stark and rushing to Pepper after the Extremis incident, she saw a different woman laid out in the hospital, a woman with fiery eyes and a heaving chest and tension running up and down her arms.

“It’s okay, Nat,” Pepper said, writhing on the exam table. “It’s not permanent. This isn’t _me_.”

“I know,” Natasha whispered, anger burning through her veins. Pepper would be a phoenix rising from the ashes, beautiful and strong, but Natasha was done with being reborn.

She knew who she was, and she was going to _fight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's "Phoenix"


End file.
